


Across The Room

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 1980s, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The first time that Jon saw Richie, it was like the world had stopped.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Across The Room

_Oooh, she's a little ru-uu-uu-naway._

Nobody was even paying attention to them. Admittedly, playing at a bar in the hours between night and day wasn't exactly the best place to be when you were trying to spread the word of your eventual success, but it was the only place in this town that would even accept them and allowed them to sing, so there was that. 

Jon had become strangely accustomed to the regulars of this bar, even though he never talked to them. He knew their names from experience, and knew their routine. 

It was an unsteady truce. Jon went in there, played a few songs, and they begrudgingly listened because they had no choice. Whether or not that was a good thing remained to be seen, but it worked. Jon had a sneaking suspicious that nobody even liked the music, but, hey, at least they were getting their name out there. 

There was a group of women gathered near the corner. Jon turned to them, smiling in a flirtatious manner, but out of the his eye, Jon could see somebody. 

For a moment, the words faltered. 

There was a man standing by the bar, a guitar next to his feet, dark hair framing a handsome face. He was talking to a woman, an easy smile that complimented the shine in his brown eyes. Jon wasn't easily taken to people, but just the pure sight of the man across the bar made his heart speed up, and the words to a song he'd memorized by heart disappeared from his mind's eye. 

' _For something so wrong, this sure does feel right.'_ Jon thought. 

David cleared his throat loudly. 

Startled, Jon turned to look at him, torn away from the moment, not quite sure what was going on for a tentative moment. And then he remembered, and felt his face heat up in embarassment. 

"You okay, man?" David said, obviously concerned, his fingers frozen on the keys. The bar had fallen suddenly, drastically silent, and Jon cursed himself for losing track. 

"I'm fine, sorry." Jon cleared his throat and resumed singing, but his eyes never left that man across the room. 

If Jon were a more confident person, he would've walked across that room and introduced himself. 

But he didn't, and instead just thought about the mystery man whom, in all likelihood, he'd never meet. 

Oh, well. 

_Take a line every night, guaranteed to blow your mind..._


End file.
